Extraños misterios
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] En Karakura se han desatado una serie de robos, Rukia, Ichigo y sus amigos averiguarán quién es el responsable. (Pero hay algo que no saben).
**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«_ _Vuélvase lo suyo a su dueño, y tendrás buen sueño._ _»_

 **Refrán**

* * *

 **Extraños misterios**

 **Ú** ltimamente han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas, pues objetos desaparecen de la nada, hace poco mi Nii-sama me regaló el más hermoso _Chappy_ de la historia, él era perfecto, blanco, con sus lindas y largas orejas. Vino con una hermosa ropita de detective. ¡Incluso hasta tenía un reloj detectivesco, y una lupa! Yo lo llamaba _Chappy Bond_. Pero luego de una tarde en la que tuve que salir con mis compañeros de instituto para hacer una tarea, cuando regresé mi querido _Chappy Bond_ no estaba, sí como lees ¡No estaba! A partir de ahí ya no he podido ser la misma, y así junto con mis amigos, quienes también han perdido objetos valiosos, estamos en la búsqueda del ladrón, y juntos lo desenmascararemos en toda Karakura.

* * *

—¡He perdido otra cosa hoy! _—_ Gritaba por el pasillo de el instituto mi amiga Inoue Orihime.

Entró rápidamente en el aula y vino a donde estábamos reunidos todos los demás, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Arisawa, y un nuevo compañero quien habíamos incluido a nuestro grupo: Shiba Kaien.

Puso el maletín con sus cosas en su puesto y enseguida se puso la manos en las rodillas y se puso a exhalar e inhalar como loca, pues con la carrera que dio y los gritos que traía, es normal.

—Buenos días, Orihime. Cuéntanos, ¿qué ha sido esta vez? —Le saludó y preguntó Arisawa, su mejor amiga.

—Buenos días, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-Kun, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun, Sado-kun, Shiba-kun —tomó aire antes que le respondiésemos y empezó a hablar nuevamente—. Ha sido un rico pastel que preparé ayer.

—Pobre, no sabe lo que hizo —le dijo Tatsuki.

—Tal vez tenía hambre —comentó Ichigo.

—Es evidente que tenía hambre, sino para qué se lo llevó —dijo Ishida.

—Bueno, como dice Ichigo, tal vez tenía hambre, no se sabe exactamente si lo quería para comer. Ya ven que este desconocido ladrón se lleva las cosas que menos crees que robará, y ni siquiera sabemos para qué o por qué —opiné.

—Rukia tiene razón, lo que debemos hacer es salir a investigar hoy, justo como propusimos ayer. Hay que atrapar a ese ladronzuelo —corroboró Renji.

—El problema es: por dónde comenzamos. No tenemos alguna pista que nos indique cuál es su ubicación —nos recordó Shiba-san.

—Él tiene razón —concordó Sado con Shiba-san

Y nosotros también, pero nos pusimos a pensar qué podríamos hacer, al menos para empezar a buscarlo.

¡Bingo! Ya lo tengo.

—Chicos, tengo una idea. —Anuncié.

—¿De qué se trata?—Preguntó enseguida Ishida.

—Pues, esta noche todos dejaremos un objeto muy valioso en nuestros escritorios, lo pondremos allí como carnada. Nos haremos los dormidos y estaremos pendiente de cualquier cosa, altura, qué ropa lleva, cómo es. Y si alguno de ustedes lo puede atrapar de una vez, pues mucho mejor, pero no se arriesguen a que se vaya sin dejarnos alguna pista.

—Me parece bien, muy buena idea Kuchiki —Me elogió Shiba-san

—Pero recuerden lo que acaba de decir Kuchiki-san, no se arriesguen a querer atraparlo, pues puede ocasionar que se escape y no obtengamos la pista que buscamos —recordó Ishida

—Sobre todo a ustedes dos —les dijo Arisawa a Ichigo y a Renji.

—¿Y nosotros por qué? —Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Pues porque aquí los más impulsivos son ustedes dos, así que traten de no dañar el plan.

—Bff, haré lo que crea conveniente —bufó Ichigo tan tozudo como siempre.

—Lo atraparé y te lo restregaré en tu cara, así verás de qué es capaz este impulsivo —le contraatacó Renji a Arisawa.

—Quietos chicos, no es hora de pelear entre nosotros, además Arisawa tiene razón, y creo que el consejo va para todos.—Calmó los ánimos Shiba-san

—Entonces... ¿Creen que al ladrón le haya gustado mi pastel? —Preguntó Inoue.

Tatsuki se restregó la cara con su mano y se la llevó.

Luego tuvimos clases tan normales como pueden ser, pues a veces los robos ocurren aquí mismo en el instituto, nadie está a salvo; en la calle, en la mañana, medio día, noche, en todo momento. Pero todo el día estuvo muy tranquilo, así que nos quedaba la noche para que apareciese el ladrón a cometer sus fechorías. Pero nos quedamos con las ganas, pues el ladrón no apareció esa noche, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese, así que estábamos preocupados porque seguramente el ladrón se enteró de nuestro plan, quién sabe, así como es hábil para robar también lo puede ser para enterarse de la gente que intenta atraparlo. O tal vez está tramando un gran robo, por lo que los bancos pusieron máxima seguridad, hospitales, y muchas otras empresas de atención al público. Pasó así una semana, y los habitantes de Karakura Town celebraban la retirada del temido ladrón, pero mis amigos y yo estábamos más alerta que nunca, pues tal vez eso es lo que busca el ladrón, despistarnos con falsas esperanzas de que desaparezca. Por eso mantuvimos nuestro plan, todos los días, incluso esta noche todos nos hemos llamado al celular para confirmar dejar un objeto valioso en nuestros escritorios.

* * *

Acabo de despertar, son las 2:09 am según mi despertador. Pues escuché un ruido, no pensaba quedarme dormida pero así ha sido. Me levantaré a revisar si el ladrón se llevo una pulsera de plata que le he dejado como anzuelo. Salí de la cama, me puse mis pantuflas de conejos y fui directamente al escritorio. Para mi decepción la pulsera seguía ahí. Pero, noté que mi ventana estaba un poco abierta, y yo la dejé sin seguro con la intención que el ladrón entrara, pero no la dejé ni por un centímetro abierta. Así que el ladrón sí visitó mi casa esta noche, ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué se llevó?

Encendí la luz de mi habitación y verifiqué todos los objetos que pudo haberse llevado. Pero no, ahí estaban, si se llevó algo, cuando lo esté buscando y no lo encuentre me enteraré. Así que me voy a dormir y mañana les cuento a los chicos.

* * *

Todo iba muy normal, me levanté como siempre temprano, fui al baño me cepillé los dientes y fui a darme una ducha, cuando regresé, mi mayor sorpresa fue tal, que casi pego un grito. Pues toda mi ropa interior fue robada, sí toda todita. Ese pervertido ladrón se llevó todos mis sujetadores, todas mis bragas. Ahora sí que voy a hacer todo lo posible para atraparlo, no se quedará con mis calzones. Que ni se le ocurra que esto se quedará así; ahora sí pecó.

He tenido que llamar con mucha vergüenza a la señora que limpia la mansión, le he contado que ladrón se llevó toda mi ropa interior, y le he explicado que fuera a la tienda de siempre lo más rápido posible y me trajera mucha pero mucha ropa interior nueva, y que mi Nii-sama no se enterase del bochorno. Así fue, me trajo todo que le pedí muy rápido, de hecho justo como yo lo habría elegido. Y así me salvó el día de andar por ahí sin ropa interior.

Esta mañana he desayunado tan rápido que Nii-sama me ha regañado por las prisas, que debo comer bien mis alimentos para que esté sana y no me caiga mal el desayuno. Pero no me importó, pues en cuanto llegué al instituto fui y busqué a Arisawa y a Inoue a solas, pues no les voy a contar ni loca a los chicos lo que me ocurrió.

—¿Estás de broma? —Me preguntó Arisawa quien seguía sin creerlo.

—¡Claro que no! El ladrón se lo llevó todo, ni siquiera me dejó un conjunto por consideración —me quejé.

—¿Entonces, no traes ropa interior, Kuchiki-san? —Me preguntó Inoue.

En ese momento alguien tosió muy fuerte y volteamos a ver de quién se trataba. Era Ichigo para mi horror.

—¿De qué rayos están hablando ustedes? ¡Cuéntense sus cosas en otros lugares! —Se alteró él.

—¡Cállate! —Le grité yo—. No es lo que tú crees, además tampoco creas que te voy contar los detalles.

—Ni yo los quiero saber, pero hacen que su conversación parezca muy extraña.

—Bueno sí, tienes razón, pero tengo una noticia anoche el ladrón estuvo en mi casa y conformate con saber que volvió a robar.

—¿En serio? ¿por qué no puedo saber los detalles? —Me preguntó.

—sí, ¡Porque no! —Le respondí rotundamente.

—Bueno yo también vengo decirles que el ladrón estuvo anoche en mi casa, seguramente antes del amanecer, pues me quedé dormido y no pude verlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Se llevó tus calzones? —Preguntamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Sí me robó ¡Pero no mis calzones! ¿De qué rayos hablan? —Se horrorizó Ichigo.

—De nada, Ichigo, de nada —le respondió Arisawa.

—¡Woah! Así que ustedes dos fueron víctimas del ladrón la misma noche, ¿extraño, no? —Inoue estaba pensativa.

»—Pues, teniendo en cuenta que Kuchiki-san vive muy lejos de Kurosaki-kun, y que al ladrón sólo le tomó una noche, sin dejar de lado que pudo haber robado a otras personas...

¡Vaya! Tiene razón, cuando Inoue quiere pensar, lo hace muy bien.

—Muy bien hecho, Orihime —la felicita Arisawa sobando su cabecita como un perrito cuando le trae el hueso de regreso a su amo.

Después de eso llegaron los demás chicos, y les contamos lo de los robos exceptuando lo que me robaron a mí claro, Ichigo nos contó que se llevaron una de sus guitarras, por suerte no fue la que le regaló su mamá antes de morir. Para mayor sorpresa, Sado también fue visitado por el ladrón, se llevó unos tenis que no usaba con frecuencia más un libro de su infancia. Así mismo Ishida también cayó en el grupo de los robados en una misma noche, al parecer se llevaron sus mejores agujas y alfileres, el pobre ha estado más deprimido que Inoue cuando no la dejaron mezclar wasabi con chocolate en una clase de repostería. Así que cuatro personas fuimos atracados en una misma noche, lo que nos dejó pensando en lo que dijo Inoue, y llegamos a la conclusión, de que no es uno solo, sino que tiene unos secuaces.

—Hay que reunirnos hoy, creo que todos en grupo podemos tener mayor posibilidad de atrapar al ladrón, o al menos a uno y así caerán los demás. Uno nos llevará a los otros —nos dijo Tatsuki.

—Sí, pero. ¿Dónde nos reunimos y pasamos la noche todos?, somos muchos —consultó Renji.

—En mi casa. Hay suficiente espacio para todos, los chicos hacen guardia juntos, y las chicas hacemos guardia juntas, ¿qué les parece? —Planteé.

—Sí, por mí está bien. Tenemos que hacerlo para atrapar a ese vil ladronzuelo —confirmó Ishida

—Yo igual —afirmó Tatsuki.

—Estoy dentro —dijo Ichigo.

—Hoy es la noche para darle su merecido, anotenme —fue la afirmación de Renji.

—Obviamente nosotros también —Se señaló Shiba-san junto a Inoue y a Sado.

—Bueno, yo sólo espero que a tu hermano no le desagrade —Opinó Ichigo de repente.

—No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo, además Nii-sama no es ningún maleducado como para correr a un grupo de adolescentes por la noche tan lejos de sus hogares.

—Ni yo he dicho eso, Rukia, pero sabes muy bien cómo es tu hermano, sólo quiero saber que estará de acuerdo —se defendió él.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. —Y miré a todos confirmando lo que dije con un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Como les prometí a los chicos, Nii-sama dio su permiso, pues le tuve que mentir, le conté que teníamos un proyecto juntos que valía la nota final, así que Nii-sama no se negó. En la noche cuando los chicos llegaron a mi casa, quienes también obtuvieron el permiso de sus padres gracias a la misma mentira que yo empleé con mi hermano. Nii-sama estaba en la sala que estaba cerca de las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, leía un libro. Todos los chicos los saludaron, y él muy cortés les saludó con un asentimiento. No sé por qué creen que mi Nii-sama es un antipático, él es muy educado y un muy buen hermano. Cuando estábamos subiendo los últimos escalones de pronto el dijo:

—Ustedes tres, cuidado con Rukia. —Advirtió a Ichigo, Renji y Shiba-san

 _¿Por qué Nii-sama haría eso?_. Hmn, no importa.

Los chicos miraron recelosos a Nii-sama y siguieron los escalones faltantes hasta llegar a mi habitación, ahí cuadramos cada detalle de lo que haríamos en cuanto apareciese el ladrón, luego cuando se hizo muy tarde, los chicos se fueron a la habitación donde pasarían la noche.

Me quedé conversando con las chicas hasta muy tarde, después de todo mañana no habrá clase por una importante fecha que conmemorarán en el país. Hasta que me dormí.

* * *

Desperté por ruidos en la habitación de al lado donde se encuentran los chicos. Así que sin despertar a las chicas, y para no hacer ruidos me encaminé con pasos sutiles a la habitación de los chicos. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, y para mi sorpresa, estaban unos animales de peluche con unos bolsitos, llevándose la ropa de alguien, ellos no me vieron pues estaban de espaldas a mí, así que me abstuve de gritar para que no escapasen, eran cuatro cositas, no sé qué rayos son, pero parecen unos peluches andantes, ¿será que aún estoy dormida y no me he dado cuenta? No lo creo se siente muy real. De pronto siento un movimiento a mi derecha, es Ichigo, me hace señas para que no hable y las cositas andantes no noten que él los está mirando. En eso se levanta Ishida, pues los demás siguen dormidos, él nota la situación rápidamente, así que asiente, se levanta y cierra la ventana con cuidado para que no salgan, yo cierro la puerta y Ichigo se prepara para saltar encima de ellos, de pronto se produce un alboroto, pues Ichigo los atrapa con una sabana y con los ruidos todos se levantan. Cuando los demás despiertan, notamos algo raro... ¡Renji está desnudo! Y grito.

—¡Ah! ¡Cúbrete idiota, no sabes que hay cosas llamadas pijamas y sirven para dormir! —Grito

En eso llegan las chicas y se arma un locura, luego que nos calmamos, notamos que en las mochilas de los cuatro landroncitos está toda la ropa de Renji, ah, ya decía yo que era extraño eso de dormir desnudo con otras personas en la misma habitación.

—Bueno Renji, ponte cualquier cosa y deja de mostrarnos tus partes, por favor. —Le dice Ichigo.

Él por su parte asiente como si nada, seguramente efecto del sueño. Ichigo y los demás amordazan a la extrañas criaturas, quienes efectivamente son muñecos de felpa andantes. Los ponemos encima de una cama y empezamos a interrogarlos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Les pregunto.

Son: un León, una gallinita horrible, una cosa verde que al parecer es una tortuga, y... ¡Un conejo! Oh... lo estrecho con fuerza como loca hasta que Ichigo me lo quita y me dice que me calme.

—Lo siento, debe ser el sueño —me disculpé, y me puse en modo Kuchiki-serio-mirada fría.

—No vamos a decirte quiénes somos, confórmate con saber lo que ya sabes —me respondió la gallinita.

—¡Ay hablan! ¿Podemos quedarnoslos? —Fue el turno de Inoue de Volverse loca.

—No, Orihime, no podemos quedarnos esa cosas, ni siquiera sabemos qué rayos son, imagínate que te los llevas y mañana amaneces con tu casa desvalijada —le explica Arisawa.

—¡Ay, se ven tan inocentes! —Se entristece Inoue.

—Sí, pero no lo son, mira que despojarme de mi ropa mientras duermo, ¡eso no es normal! —Se mete Renji y reaccionando a su bochorno.

—Sí, sí, después se quejan, ahora lo más importante —corta Ichigo a Renji—. ¿Por qué roban nuestras cosas, y qué diablos son ustedes? —Les interroga Ichigo con su mejor cara de asesino en serie.

—Mira ceñudo, nosotros no te vamos a contar nada, lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes es devolverles sus cosas y desaparecer de la ciudad y no volver a robar —le dijo la gallinita a Ichigo.

—¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con mi Diosa! —Se quejó el leoncito señalándome.

 _¿Diosa yo?_

—¿Rukia Diosa? Dirás enana —se quejó Ichigo. Lo golpeé.

—Auch, Rukia. Mide tu fuerza. ¿Quieres?

—Bueno, bueno, ya.—Shiba-san nos hizo a un lado—. Ustedes, los dejaremos ir, pero sólo si prometen que devolverán todas las cosas que robaron, o si no, todo el mundo se enterará de que existen, no sé que son ni lo quiero saber; pero los tenemos grabados y así los reconocerán en cualquier parte, ahora, también está el hecho de que los atrapamos, lo que quiere decir que los podemos atrapar nuevamente —finalizó Shiba-san.

Wow, eso fue increíble.

—Sí, eso —dijo Renji, entonces Ishida, Ichigo, Arisawa y yo blanqueamos los ojos.

—Bueno, me parece bien —habló la tortuga verde.

—Igual yo —dijo el hermoso conejo.

—Bien, al parecer no me puedo negar, mis compañeros están de acuerdo. Trato. —Accedió la gallinita.

—¡No! Yo quiero llevarme a mi Diosa... —seguía el león.

Al parecer le faltaba un tornillo. Ichigo los desató y sacaron todo lo que pensaban robar. El otro día le contamos a mi hermano lo sucedido, exceptuando el desnudo de Renji. Él no dijo nada, al parecer no nos creyó, o pensó que estábamos locos.

Con el pasar de los días empezaron a aparecer las cosas perdidas de todas las personas que fueron víctimas de robos por partes de las criaturas. Al fin tuve de regreso a _Chappy Bond_ , pero mi ropa interior seguía sin aparecer.

* * *

Otro día de escuela normal, hasta que tuvimos que ir a casa de Ichigo a hacer un trabajo real.

—Entonces, ¿estarás arriba con tus hermosas amigas, hijo? —Escuchamos que decía el padre Ichigo.

—Cállate, viejo. No te acerques estaremos ocupados. —Le advirtió Ichigo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

En cuanto entramos, la locura se desató, toda mi ropa interior había sido llevada a la casa equivocada... ¿O no?

—¡Mira, Kuchiki-san! Debe ser tu ropa interior —abrió la boca Inoue.

—¡Qué mierda! —Exclamó Ichigo horrorizado.

—¡Lo sabía! —¡Exclamó apareciendo de pronto el padre de Ichigo muy feliz!

¡Dios, por qué a mí!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _Más vale poco y bien allegado, que mucho y robado._ _»_

 **Refrán**

* * *

Un AU medio fumado y bastante corto, espero lo hayan disfrutado de todas formas.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.


End file.
